Eight Weeks with You and Your Friends
by Gaara's Little Girl
Summary: Kiba, Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, Shino, and Gaara are spending the summer with Hinata and Neji. 8 weeks, and that's it. But what happens when the boys begin to fall for their hostess? GaaHina, SasuHina, NaruHina, NejiHina, KibaHina. AU, and OOC. Please R&R!
1. The Awkward Encounter

Author's Note: Hey people

**Author's Note: Hey people! This is a spur of the moment one-shot I'm doing. However, I might make it a chapter story, if you people like this! Please R&R, to let me know!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I wouldn't be writing a disclaimer, now would I?**

**--**

**Eight Weeks with You and Your Friends**

**Chapter 1: The Awkward Encounter**

It was a Saturday evening, and Hinata was in the shower. She sang herself a little song, wash off the dried blood, from training.

**--**

Downstairs, Neji opened the door, and greeted Naruto, Lee, Shino, Kiba, and Sasuke. They were gong to stay over at the Hyuuga mansion for a while, until school started again. It would be eight weeks of guy time, and of course, Hinata. Everything was set, and they just sat around talking. After about ten minutes, Naruto went to find a bathroom.

**--**

Meanwhile, Hinata had just finished her shower. Without bothering to grab a towel, she walked down the stairs, calling out to her cousin,

"NEJI-NII-SAN, CAN YOU LET ME KNOW WHEN THE BOYS GET…" Hinata opened the door to the living room, and froze. Neji screamed, Sasuke twitched, Kiba began jerking uncontrollably, and Shino passed out. Hinata turned bright red. She couldn't move, she was frozen in place. Lee took one look at Hinata, and smiled brightly, saying

"YES! Hinata, I believe that this is the first time EVER I have seen you without your jacket. Well done! This is the perfect way to embrace your youth! YOSH!"

Hinata's blush grew even redder. She felt faint. Suddenly, she heard a voice from behind her.

"Hey Hinata, how are y-" she whirled around, and saw Naruto. His mouth dropped open as he saw Hinata. He stared for what seemed like ages, as Hinata grew redder, and redder until,

"HOLY CRAP, YOU HAVE HUGE BOOBS!" Naruto yelled. That was all it took, Hinata screamed, and passed out. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Neji, shakily, and still half in shock, went, and answered the door. In walked Gaara, stoic as ever. And without a shirt. But it was summer, so who could blame him?

"Sorry I'm late. I had to…" his voice trailed off as he took in the scene before him. The boys, white-faced, and in shock, with lust shining in their eyes, staring at Hinata, who was naked, unconscious, and on the floor. Gaara's left eye twitched. He calmed his (inappropriate) thoughts, and walked over to Hinata. He picked he up gently, shivering as her wet, naked boobs…erm, body, was held close against his chest. He walked slowly up the steps, and carried her into her room.

Turning swiftly, he saw that no one had followed him. Gaara bent down, and gently kissed Hinata, on the lips, secretly wishing she was awake, and kissing back. Suddenly, he felt as though she had. He straightened up, and saw that she was still unconscious. Sighing regretfully, he turned, and went back downstairs. Once silence returned in her room, Hinata sat up in bed, staring at the door, and smirked.

Gaara returned downstairs, and looked at the five boys, who were shifting awkwardly about. He glared at them, until they froze, then turning to Neji he said,

"What the hell did you do this time?"

--

**Author's Note: Well? What did you think? Personally, I like it, even if it is a bit short. I might keep this going, and make it a chapter story, if you want, but for now, it's a one-shot. I really hope you enjoyed this! Peace out!**


	2. Early Morning, Early Starts

Author's Note:

**Author's Note:**

**Gaara's Little Girl: Hello everybody!**

All: Hi doctor Nick!

**GLG: Alright, thanks to the following people:**

Hinata: Habsrock08

Sasuke: Sarah

Neji: Hinanaru4ever

Kiba: Kayasha Uchiha

**GLG: Whoa, hold on a sec, Sasuke has a sister?!**

Sasuke: no stupid, that's her URL name!

**GLG: I know that Sasuke! I'm not that stupid.**

Sasuke: Sure you're not…

**GLG: WHY YOU LITTLE!!  
**Hinata: Umm…can we please start the story?

**GLG: Oh! Right! Anyway, let's begin! Neji, if you please, the disclaimer…**

Neji: Of course: Gaara's Little Girl does not own Naruto. If she did, I'd have shorter hair.

--

**Eight Weeks with You and Your Friends**

**Chapter 2: Early Morning, Early Starts**

Hinata yawned, and rolled out of bed. She smiled, remembering how Gaara had kissed her lightly. Even though she had a huge crush on Naruto, Hinata still had a soft spot for Gaara, and now she knew that he might feel the same way.

It was about 7:30 in the morning, so Hinata got dressed very quietly. She put on a sunflower yellow dress, and went into the bathroom. Hinata brushed her hair, and teeth, before sneaking downstairs, and beginning breakfast.

She began humming to herself. She smiled as she worked. Hinata loved early mornings, especially during the summer, the birds would be singing, and there were light, humid winds would blow through the windows. Suddenly, Hinata felt a hand on her shoulder.

"A bit early to be making pancakes, don't you think?" a deep voice said behind her. Hinata whirled around,

"Oh! It's just you Gaara. You scared me." Gaara smirked. Shrugging, he simply said,

"Yeah, I do that a lot, now don't I?" Hinata smiled.

"Gaara, why don't you sit here? I'll get you something to eat." Hinata said, indicating a chair at the kitchen table. Gaara took his seat, and watched, as Hinata served him. Suddenly, she stopped, and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Gaara, why did you kiss me?" she asked. Gaara looked at her, unemotionally, but on the inside, he panicked. When he had gotten somewhat of a grip, he said, "What are you talking about? I didn't kiss you." Hinata looked as though she was about to reply, but then she stopped herself. Smiling, she said,

"Never mind. It must have been a…" but Gaara cut her off.

"A nightmare right? It must have been a nightmare." Hinata smiled at him.

"No. It must have been a dream. I'll go wake the others." And with that, she left, leaving Gaara in a state of shock. When Hinata was gone, and her footsteps could no longer be heard, Gaara smiled,

'_It must have been a dream.'_

--

Hinata woke Neji and Lee no problem. Kiba had to be pushed onto the floor. Shino was no better, at least he slept with his glasses off, so Hinata did get to see his chocolate-brown eyes. And it was worth it, because she had to threaten the death of all his bugs, and have him nearly kill her.

Hinata walked into the last guest bedroom, and blushed. Sasuke was sleeping in a twin bed, across the room from Naruto. Until now, Hinata had never realized why the girls thought Sasuke was so cute, but looking at him sleep was simply awe-inspiring. And then there was Naruto. Her knight, her golden-haired angel, sleeping as peacefully as any angel. Hinata blushed, as she walked over to him, and brushed a stray hair out of his face. The sunlight was streaming in through the window, illuminating the perfect scene. Hinata decided to take the chance.

She bent over Naruto, and, blushing slightly, kissed him on his forehead. There was a flash of light, and Hinata got up, startled. Sasuke was awake, smirking, and holding a digital camera.

"What, no good morning kiss for me?" he said, as Hinata turned tomato red.

"Umm…good morning Sasuke." Sasuke smirked, and got out of bed, causing Hinata to turn a deep shade of magenta. Sasuke looked down, and realized he was only in his boxers. He quickly grabbed some clothes, and went into the bathroom.

Hinata turned back to Naruto, who was still sleeping. She shook him lightly. He opened his eyes, blinking sleepily. He smiled shyly up at her,

"Morning Hinata-chan."

"Morning sweet-heart." Hinata said, without thinking. Suddenly, they both froze.

'_Did she just call me 'sweet-heart?'_

'_Did I just call him…Oh. My. God.'_

"Good morning sweet-heart." A mimicking voice sounded shrilly from behind them. They turned, and saw Sasuke standing in the doorway. Hinata blushed, rapidly saying something about breakfast, before pushing past Sasuke, and closing the door. She waited in the hallway, calming her breath, and pressing herself into the wall.

Hinata was embarrassed beyond relief. _'I might as well hang a sign around my neck, saying 'I'm in love with Naruto Uzumaki!'' _she thought miserably. Sighing, Hinata was about to go back down the stairs, but she heard voices coming from inside the room.

"You didn't have to do that Sasuke! Can't you see you embarrassed her?" Naruto was saying. Hinata held her breath.

"Oh, so now you can see the girl?" Sasuke retorted, angrily.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing. Anyway, why should you care, after all, the only girl you CAN see is Sakura."

"Well why shouldn't I see her? And anyways, Hinata's just another girl!" Naruto yelled. Hinata gasped, tears flooding her eyes.. Naruto's words each hit her like a bullet:

"_Hinata's just another girl. Just another girl. Another girl." _The words echoed in her mind, then she heard Sasuke yell:

"YOU ARE SO STUPID! Don't you know? Are you that oblivious? Hinata is not just some other girl! Hinata is special. She's perfect! And even better she even lo- No. No, if you can't even tell how she feels yourself, then why should I tell you. But remember this, Hinata is special, and she is possibly the most amazing girl on the planet, so don't you DARE call her 'another girl', because she's not!"

There was a brief pause, as Hinata and Naruto took in Sasuke's words. Hinata had stopped crying, and she could just imagine the shock on Naruto's face. Then, Naruto spoke, breaking the silence,

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you like Hinata. Is that true Teme? Do you have a widdle cwush on Hinata-hime?" There was a smashing sound, as though something fragile had been thrown, and had missed Naruto's head, just barely.

"Shut up, baka."

--

Breakfast was full of conversations. The chatter was almost as bad as in the cafeteria. Hinata got up, and tapped Sasuke on the shoulder, beckoning to him to follow her. He did, and they entered the hallway, unnoticed by any of the other boys.

Hinata turned to face Sasuke, as he stood silently, staring at her intently. Hinata suddenly threw her arms around Sasuke's waist, and hugged him. He stood there, frozen in shock, before lightly patting her on the back. He was extremely uncomfortably with human contact, and it showed.

Hinata broke the hug, and smiled at Sasuke.

"Thank you," she said. "Thank you for realizing that I'm not just 'another girl'." And with that, she went back into the kitchen, as if nothing had happened at all.

--

**Author's Note:**

**GLG: Well? What did you think?**

Sasuke: (Turning to Hinata) YOU HUGGED ME!?

Naruto: Do you object?

Sasuke: Well…no…but….

Naruto:

Sasuke and Hinata

Sitting in a car!

Doin' somethin'

Rated R!

First comes love…

Sasuke (Hits Naruto) SHUT UP BAKA!

Naruto: (Runs away)  
Sasuke: (Chasing)

Hinata: (Blushing madly) Please give **Gaara's Little Girl **nice reviews. The sooner she gets 10 reviews, the sooner you get the next chapter!

**GLG: See ya later!**


	3. Indirect Heartbreaker

Author's Note: Hey there people

**Author's Note: Hey there people! GOMEN for not updating in a while! I feel so bad! And for being so patient with me, here is the newest chapter!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and I never will, so just deal with it. I've said it god only knows how many times, so why don't you get it?**

--

**Eight Weeks with You and Your Friends**

**Chapter 3: Indirect Heartbreaker**

Hinata sat down at the table, and was followed by Sasuke a few minutes later. She could feel him staring at her throughout breakfast. Hinata squirmed uncomfortably, and tried to interest herself in her pancakes. For a while, she was completely oblivious to all the conversations around her, until:

"Hey Naruto, I've been wondering for a while now, what do you see in Sakura?" Kiba asked. Hinata and Sasuke stiffened. Naruto didn't seem to notice.

"Well, she's kind, sweet, adorable, and…and she's everything a guy could want!"

"Wow, that was…really corny for a guy like you Naruto. Actually, now that I think about it…it's not." Kiba said, not noticing how Hinata had stopped eating, and was looking sadly at her plate.

"HEY! At least I have a chance with her Kiba-teme!" Naruto yelled. Kiba blanched. Spitting out his milk, he screamed,

"AND WHY THE FUCK WOULD I EVEN WANT A SLUT LIKE SAKURA!"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT ABOUT SAKURA-CHAN YOU ASS HOLE!"

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP?" Sasuke roared. There was instant silence, broken only by Naruto muttering, "At least I have a relationship with Sakura." Shino snickered. "I wouldn't call that bitch beating you around the head every five seconds a 'relationship'."

Kiba shrugged, "Bug man's got a point there." Before Naruto could reply, Lee cut in. "Let us not fight dear comrades! We must rejoice in our youth, not spend it arguing like a pack of wolves. Besides, there are plenty more eligible fish in the sea, like Hinata-chan for instance."

Naruto blinked, and Hinata turned bright red.

"Eh? Why would I want to date Hinata?" Naruto asked. Suddenly everything went quiet. Neji, Sasuke and Kiba shot quick looks at each other, than at Hinata, who had gone white, and whose eyes were wide.

"If I wanted to date someone, it would be Sakura! I'd rather date someone pretty, and sweet! Sakura is perfect for me! She is beautiful, and smart! Hinata's just a friend, and no matter how much of an awesome body she's got. Hinata is a great girl, but Sakura is an amazing woman. If I'm gonna date someone, it's gonna be a woman!"

Everyone sat there in shock. Suddenly there was a soft sob. Slowly, everyone turned to Hinata. Her eyes were wide, and her face pale. Tears were silently streaming down her cheeks. She got up, not looking at any of the boys, and left the room.

Naruto looked at the door, as it swung shut. He looked at the boys before saying, "What the hell was that about? Why's she crying?"

Sasuke got up, and left after Hinata. Kiba and Neji followed him. Gaara glared at Naruto, he opened his mouth to yell, but amazingly, Shino beat him to it,

"ARE YOU THAT BLIND?! SHE LIKES YOU! AND YOU HAVE NOT ONLY IGNORED HER MORE THAN OBVIOUS FEELINGS, BUT THEN YOU SAY ALL THAT STUFF ABOUT SAKURA? YOU ARE SO STUPID!" Shino yelled. He left the room, angrily, and was followed by Gaara. Silence filled the room, as Naruto sat in shock. Shino never yelled, ever. He was the emotionless one, and he never got angry. He got upset, but not angry. But worst of all were his words.

'_She likes you'_

'_You ignored her'_

And Naruto knew he was right. Worst of all, he had a feeling that Hinata had heard his argument with Sasuke earlier. Dejectedly, Naruto held his head in his hands, and cried silently, in the quiet, deserted kitchen.

--

**Author's Note: I know, this was a short, and bad chapter, and I'm truly sorry! But please R&R this chapter, so I know what to look out for next time. Also, I am holding a contest: The person who can come up with the best idea for another chapter, it shall be written. The top 3 ideas will be featured! Also, when there are 25 reviews, or when it is May 12****th****, I will write a new chapter! Thanks for reading, and don't forget to R&R!!**


	4. Home Alone Hinata

Hinata sat by herself in the stairway to the back door, kitchen entrance

**Author's Note: I'M SORRY! I'm really sorry that took so long to write, and post. First, I had writers block, then, I stopped having writers block. I wrote the chapter, and then, ALL MY FILES were erased. I had to re-write the chapter, so I hope you enjoy this. Please R&R!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'The Hyper One' (A.K.A.-Naruto)**

**--**

**Eight Weeks With You and Your Friends**

**Chapter 4: ****Home Alone Hinata**

Hinata sat by herself in the stairway to the back door, kitchen entrance. The boys had long since left, going to the arcade. She was left alone with Akamaru.

Perking up suddenly, Hinata decided to pack up a lunch, so that she and the boys could head to the beach when they returned. She entered the kitchen, and saw Naruto, with his head in his hands, staring at the table.

Looking up, Naruto spotted Hinata, and went over to her.

"H-Hinata. I…I'm sorry." Naruto said, looking down. Hinata just stood there, not knowing what to say, or do. Mistaking her silence for anger, Naruto continued to talk,

"You have every right to be mad at me. I was really mean to you, and I didn't know how you felt, and I always brushed you aside. I'm really, REALLY sorry. Please, could you--"

"Naruto-kun, I'm not mad at you! It just really…I don't know. I guess I just felt rejected since you always seem to hold Sakura in such high esteems." Hinata said, blushing, but smiling at Naruto.

Naruto gave a small laugh. He smiled brightly at Hinata, and scratched at the back of his head.

"So…we're cool?" he asked gently. Hinata smiled, "Yeah, we're cool." Naruto smiled even brighter. Gently grasping Hinata's hand, he looked at her.

"Hey, why don't we hang out sometime…say Friday evening? We could catch a movie or something." he said, blushing slightly. Hinata smiled, and blushed a beautiful rosy color at the contact.

"Yeah…I'd like that." Hinata said. Naruto smiled, and waved a goodbye, as he exited the room. Hinata heard the door close, and she slammed her head on the table, and sighed.

"Hinata! What the hell? Why did you do that?" she moaned, repeatedly banging her head on the table. Surprisingly, the pain felt good. Still, it felt good to have forgiven Naruto. Standing, Hinata began packing a lunch. She got out sandwiches, and some lemonade. Packing everything into a basket, Hinata placed it all in the fridge to cool down.

She went upstairs, and over to her dresser drawers. Sighing, she opened the first drawer, and gasped. All her bathing suits were gone! In their place, there were at least twenty bikinis. Hinata frantically went through all her drawers, but found none of her clothes. Instead, there were provocative, and revealing t-shirts, jeans, and other things. Hinata opened her final drawer, a feeling of dread filling her from within. To her utmost horror, she found nothing, but then, she saw a small piece of paper. Picking it up, and unfolding it, she saw it was a note. She read it, and rolled her eyes, sighing.

_Dear Hina-chan,_

_Hey girl! How's your summer going? Listen, Tenten and I heard from Neji that you were spending the summer with the boys. We decided that you would need a new wardrobe, so we took the liberty of throwing out your old clothes, and getting you some new stuff. No need to thank us, after all, what are friends for? Anyway, I'll see you when school starts, kay?_

_Lots of Sisterly Love,_

_Ino Y._

Hinata sighed, sitting on her bed, and looking at her new 'clothes'. She grabbed a random bikini, and picked out what she thought was the least slutty outfit. She changed, inwardly cursing Tenten and Ino.

Next, she went into the boys rooms, and found bathing suits for each of them. Every time she went through a drawer, she blushed crimson. Finally, she entered Naruto and Sasuke's room. She opened up a drawer, and something from on top of the dresser fell down, and hit her on the head.

Picking it up, she realized it was a small book. Opening it, she found it was a journal. To be precise, it was Sasuke's journal. Hesitantly, she put it back, so as not to upset Sasuke. Just as she returned it to its spot, she noticed a small photograph on the inside back cover. She looked at it, and saw five people, smiling, and waving at the camera. The first person she noticed was a very young Sasuke. He must have been about four or so. He was smiling, and holding the hand of…

Hinata gasped. Standing next to Sasuke in the photo, was a young version of herself! Or, someone who looked exactly like her… She was the same age as Sasuke, and she was blushing slightly, and waving shyly at the camera. Glancing at the rest of the picture, Hinata noticed a man, a woman, and a teenage boy. It must have been Sasuke's mother, father, and older brother Itachi. Hinata flipped the photograph over. The date was 6/19/1995. Hinata knew that she had been born in 1991, and Sasuke in 1990. He was a year older than her, so the picture had been taken when he was 4 or 5.

Hinata placed the picture in its original spot, grabbed some bathing suits, and left. She went into the kitchen, and got the food. She walked out of the house, locking the door behind her, and heading into the town center.

--

She found the arcade easily, and went to find the boys. Instantly, she saw Sasuke. He was playing basketball on one of the machines. Hinata went up to him, and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. He turned around, and saw her.

"Hey Hinata, what's up?"

"Um…I thought that maybe…we could go to the beach or something…" Hinata started. Sasuke glared at her for a moment, before turning back to the game.

"Sheesh Hinata. I thought you liked Naruto." Sasuke said. "You think ya know a girl…" he muttered to himself. Hinata blushed crimson.

"No!" she said, a bit forcefully. Sasuke turned around, eyebrow raised. Hinata looked at her shoes, which had suddenly become the most interesting thing on the planet.

"No, I meant all of us…" she said, quietly. Sasuke's cheeks turned a slight pink, but with all the flashing lights, Hinata didn't notice. Sasuke put down the basketball, and grabbed Hinata's wrist, causing her to turn bright red.

Sasuke led her through crowds of people, and together, they found, and collected all of the boys. Hinata explained her plan, and they all headed out of the arcade.

--

Sakura sat across the street from the arcade, over by the ice-cream shop. She had just purchased a low-fat milkshake, and was chatting with her friends.

"Hey, Sakura-chan, isn't that Sasuke?" Sakura's head whirled around, and she smiled as she saw her beloved Sasuke. Standing up, she noticed something that made her boil with anger. HER Sasuke-kun, holding the hand of another girl. And not just any other girl, oh no, Hinata Hyuuga's hand.

The milk-shake exploded in Sakura's grip, the drink dribbling down the sides of the crushed cup, and spewing from the straw like fountain water. Sakura's friends backed up quickly.

Sakura turned to them, simmering with anger, but masking it with a large, fake smile.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat girls, but my future husband is waiting." Sakura said, dropping the shake, and walking away.

"But wait! Where are you going?" one of the girls called out, as Sakura walked down the sidewalk. Sakura turned, a pitying look in her eye.

"The beach you moron, where else?"

--

**Author's Note: Well? What did you think? Some one asked me to add Sakura into this story, and for the next few chapters, there WILL be Sakura-bashing. Don't flame me, and don't read on if you like Sakura. I warned you. Again, sorry about not updating sooner. Please R&R!!**


	5. Beach Babes

Author's Note: Hey guys

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Here is the next chapter of **_**Eight Weeks**_**! Enjoy, and don't forget to review! OH! And I'd like to dedicate this chapter to a reviewer, who is a girl after my own heart: Lunatikk, if you're out there, thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I dO nOt OwN nArUtO. (A/N: Wow, it's fun to write like that…)**

**--**

**Eight Weeks with You and Your Friends**

**Chapter 5: ****Beach Babes**

"NO!"

Sasuke jolted in surprise. Neji ran over to the bathroom and called, "HINATA! Are you alright?"

"My bathing suit!" Hinata moaned. Neji sighed, and rolled his eyes.

"Hinata, you'll be fine."

"But I…"

Neji stormed into the bathroom. There were sounds of a scuffle, and a moment later, Neji dragged Hinata out of the bathroom. All of the boys gasped, and Hinata blushed crimson.

Hinata was wearing a midnight blue bikini, with a low cutting V-Neck, and just barely covered her breast. The bottoms were hardly bigger than a thong. The outfit was either something from Playboy Magazine, or self designed by Ino. Still, Hinata looked amazing.

Sasuke turned away, feeling a numb buzzing in his gut as he looked at Hinata. Hinata caught sight of Sasuke looking and, blushing profusely, rushed into the ocean. Kiba and Naruto soon followed. Gaara simply lay on the sand. Kiba whispered something to Hinata, who blushed magenta, and swam away from him, giggling hysterically. Kiba swam behind her saying, "Aww come on! Please? Just once?"

"No!" Hinata giggled, trying to swim faster. The chase continued for a few minutes, before Kiba caught up, and wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist, making Neji twitch, and Sasuke growl dangerously.

"Pretty please?" Kiba asked again, nuzzling himself onto Hinata's shoulder. "I said no!" Hinata said, trying to push Kiba away. Kiba grinned evilly.

"Fine then, I'll do it myself!"

"Kiba no! Don't!"

To late. Kiba ducked under the surface, and Hinata shrieked. Kiba resurfaced a few yards away, waving Hinata's bikini bottoms in the air. Everyone sweat dropped, except Naruto, who started laughing hysterically, and Sasuke, who was trying to stop his nose-bleed. Hinata turned red.

"Kiba Inuzuka, you ASSHOLE! Give those back!" Hinata screamed. Everyone looked at her, shocked. Hinata never swore. Ever.

Hinata blushed even deeper red, and slowly ducked under the water again.

"Well hello everybody!" a high-pitched girly voice said from behind. Sasuke closed his eyes, breathing deeply, praying it would all just go awa-

"SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura squealed, latching herself around Sasuke's neck, lavishly, so that her emerald-green eyes were matched up with his obsidian black ones.

"What could you possibly want?" Sasuke said, slowly opening his eyes. Sakura pouted. Pushing Sasuke to the ground, and straddling him, so that her overly-large breasts were in his face, she giggled softly.

"That's not very nice Sasuke-kun." Sakura said, seductively. Sasuke shivered. The sound of her voice was like nails scraping against a blackboard…or worse.

Sakura straightened up. Flipping her hair over her shoulder, she said, "You should be nicer to me, seeing as I'm the most available girl around."

"You mean the sluttiest," Gaara said, his eyes closed as he took in the afternoon sun.

"HEY! Don't say that to Sakura! Take it back!" Naruto yelled, coming out of the water. Kiba was right behind him, with Hinata swimming in slow circles, the bottom of her bathing suit returned.

Sakura glared at Naruto, "Shut up, Naru-tard! I don't need protection from a _nobody_! I can take care of myself, thank you very much."

"Oi! Don't talk to Naruto-kun like that. You should be grateful he even looks twice at you, and defends you, you…you…stupid, empty-headed, bubble-gum pink bimbo!"

Everyone turned around. Hinata stood on the edge of the beach, hands on her hips. She walked over to Naruto, and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. She looked at the ground, and spoke in a softer tone.

"You should be glad you have someone who loves you for who you are, and cares about your well-being, and doesn't want other people saying hurtful things about you."

At first, Sakura looked shocked by what Hinata had said, but smirked.

"So, it _**is**_ true! You are staying with all these boys. So tell me Hinata, how many of them have you whored around with so far?"

WHAM!

Sakura was on the ground in less than a second, her nose bleeding like crazy. She looked up shocked. Everyone turned to see Sasuke, wiping blood off his knuckles, and glaring at Sakura.

"S-sasuke-kun! Y-you hit me! You hit me!" Sakura said, utter disbelief etched across her face.

Ignoring the hurt in her voice, Sasuke growled,

"You have no right to talk to Hinata-chan like that. Now get out of here, before I break you're scrawny little neck."

Sakura stood up stiffly, and began walking away, her shoulder brushed Hinata's, and she sent a hateful glare at her, before whispering into her ear,

"You better watch yourself, you little whore. Sasuke-kun is mine, and the rest of these boys are like putty in my hands, and they won't always be around to protect you, so you better watch you back!"

Hinata's pale eyes widened, and she went deathly pale, as Sakura stalked away, head held high. When she reached the exit of the beach, she yelled,

"Sasuke-kun! You're mine! You'll always be mine, and I won't let that whore steal you away from me!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL MY COUSIN?!" Neji screamed. Sakura screamed, and ran to the sidewalk. She took one last hateful look at Hinata, before running down the street, back towards town.

There was an awkward silence.

"Come on," Hinata said sadly. "Lets…lets just go home…"

--

**Author's Note: A shorter chapter, and a sadder ending than I planned, but overall, I'm just happy that Sakura got punched in the face. And no, we haven't seen the last of her. As you may have noticed, not everyone went to the beach today, but please, bare with me, I can hardly keep up with all the characters in this, so not everyone will be in each chapter. Anyways, I really hope you liked this! Please Review!**


	6. Friends

**Author's Note: GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN!!! I am soooooooo sorry for not updating sooner! Please forgive me! I'm really sorry. Here's the latest chapter of Eight Weeks, just because I love you all sooooooo much, and I'm so grateful to you all for being so patient!**

**Disclaimer: I may be slow, and a bad updater, but I do not own Naruto.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Eight Weeks with You and Your Friends**

**Chapter 6: Friends**

Throughout the entire walk home, Hinata was silent. Neji kept shooting glances at her, but she didn't seem to notice.

Gaze fixated on the ground, or at the clouds, Hinata said nothing, her eyes blank and emotionless.

Neji bit his lip. Looking around, no one else seemed to have noticed Hinata's discomfort, except for Gaara. Neji slowed his pace, so that Hinata was the only one in front. Pretty soon, he and Gaara were walking side by side.

"Hey, Gaara-san." Gaara looked over at Neji quizzically.

"What?" he spat. Neji flinched.

"I was wondering…what are your feelings towards Hinata?" Gaara froze, and gave Neji a hard glare.

"What are yours?" he retorted. By this point, the rest of the group was much further away. Neji smirked.

"Good question," he said, looking at the back of Hinata's head. His smirk faded slowly, only to be replaced by a frown, creased with worry. Turning back to Gaara, Neji posed the question once again.

"Gaara-san, what are your feelings towards Hinata?" It was Gaara's turn to look up at Hinata, then, back to Neji.

"Honestly, I have no idea anymore," he said. Neji cocked an eyebrow.

"Go on,"

"Well, at first, I thought it was friendship. Then possibly lust," at this, Neji made a face of utter horror. Gaara chuckled darkly,

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure it's not lust," he said. Neji's expression softened, though he still gazed at Gaara with a slight caution.

"Honestly, I can't tell anymore, but…" Gaara looked at Hinata again, and went silent. Surprisingly, she turned around, and saw him looking. She smiled gently, though both Gaara and Neji could see the hurt expression her eyes held.

Neji glanced at Gaara, and saw a faint pink lingering around his cheeks.

"You love her?" Neji asked, though it sounded more like a statement. Gaara didn't reply for a moment, before shrugging.

"Yeah, I think so. I think I love her," Gaara said, watching Hinata turn back around. Suddenly, he chuckled,

"But hey, what do I know? I'm a phycotic homicidle maniac, who killed his uncle at age three and a half, what do I know about love? Not much, I can tell you that. And another thing, why the hell am I talking to you about this? How is it I can talk to YOU, of all people, so freely?"

Neji smirked. "Maybe it's because we're friends," he said, looking towards the sky, a pensive expression on his face.

Gaara smiled, a small smile, but still a smile.

"Yeah…maybe…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Okay. This was really short, but it kinda ties up the loose ends with what's happening with Gaara. I swear the next chapter will be better, so please don't hate me! Please remember to R&R, even if you hate me, don't just run away after reading! I really love the reviews! So R&R!!!**


End file.
